DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the application) Three pre-doctoral and one post-doctoral trainee are selected each year for this program designed to produce a scientist oriented toward doing, and capable of doing, multivariate experimental research on the development of cognitive capabilities and concomitant neurological functions. A core faculty of 11 established research neurologists, psychologists and neuropsychologists direct a course-intensive program that also includes intensive apprenticeship training in on-going research. Trainees are immersed in research from the beginning and remain involved throughout the period of graduate study. Course work, research, laboratory visits, proseminar meetings, and a speaker program are designed to provide experiences, challenges and opportunities to enable trainees to forge multiple-variable links between neurological and cognitive development and to design multivariate studies that can take account of many determinants of multiple outcomes.